This invention relates to denatonium saccharide compositions and methods for use as animal and rodent repellents. (Rodents are, of course, a class of animal and are highlighted here due to their gnawing; the term "animal" as used herein is also intended to include birds, of which woodpeckers can, for example, be a particular problem).
The literature has described only the bitter tasting property of denatonium benzoate, and its use as a denaturing substance for alcohol and paint formulations, and as a deterrent in animal compositions. Such references include U.S. Pat Nos. 3,080,326; 3,080,327; 3,268,577; 3,935,137; 4,005,038; and 4,064,316; German Pat. Nos. 2,642,606; 2,942,537 and 2,942,581; British Pat. No. 866,605; and Europat No. 12,525.
Since it has been discovered, as described in the copending application of the same inventors, "Denatonium Saccharide Compositions and Methods of Use," Ser. No. 667,776 filed simultaneously herewith, that denatonium saccharide is five times more bitter than denatonium benzoate, it is desired to provide new and improved denatonium saccharide compositions and methods of use.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide novel compositions for utilizing the bitter tasting property of denatonium saccharide at low concentrations, which compositions include a solvent which is capable of being applied to and penetrate various surfaces to thereby provide protection of the surface against attack by animals and rodents.